


Make you feel good || Prompt #21

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Knotting, Louis in heat, M/M, Omega Louis, Riding, Sub Louis, a/b/o dynamics, butt plug, heat - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim powiedział(a): Louis - omega harry - alfa ( zazdrosny harry , bo jakiś facet zaczepiał Louisa w galerii ,bierze Louis do łazienki i wkłada mu zatyczkę analną, w domu louis dostaje gorączki i Harry go pieprzy) wierzę że podołasz:) dużo miłości xxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make you feel good || Prompt #21

-Hazzaaaa! –Zawołał przeciągle Louis. Leżał na kanapie, czytając książkę kiedy wpadł na pewien pomysł.

-Tak?

-Mógłbyś tu przyjść?

-Moment! –Odpowiedział Harry, wychodząc z łazienki w samym ręczniku i ze szczoteczką do zębów w buzi.

-Mam pomysł, wiesz dawno nie byliśmy na zakupach. –Powiedział Louis, wyjątkowo niewinnym i słodkim głosem, wiedział, że tylko tak będzie w stanie przekonać swoją alfę na tego typu wyjście. Zamrugał spod swoich gęstych rzęs, malując palcem wzorki na swoich kolanach. Harry nigdy nie mógł mu się oprzeć, szczególnie kiedy wyglądał tak uroczo.

-Byliśmy na zakupach niecały tydzień temu skarbie. –Westchnął, wyjmując szczoteczkę z ust. Podszedł bliżej kanapy i pogłaskał Louisa po włosach.

-Haaaarry. –Szatyn wydął wargę.

-Wysuszę włosy i możemy jechać. –Wywrócił oczami brunet, nie mogąc nadziwić się temu, jaki wpływ ma na niego ta piękna, niebieskooka omega.

***

Louis ciągał Harry’ego po sklepach. Brunet nie lubił zakupów, najczęściej zamawiał ubrania przez internet, ewentualnie wchodził tylko do kilku sklepów, w których wiedział, że znajdzie coś dla siebie.  

Kiedy sam wybrał dla siebie kilka koszul, postanowił odwiedzić z Louisem jeszcze jedno miejsce, zanim szatyn zacznie szukać czegoś dla siebie.

Wiadomo, że kiedy omega dostaje swojej gorączki, a alfa przechodzi przez ruje, lubią używać wszelkich zabawek, które ich zaspokoją. Nie zawsze Harry jest w domu kiedy Louis go potrzebuje, wtedy musi zająć się sam sobą. Myśląc o swoim ukochanym Harry zabrał Lou do sexshopu.

-Co myślisz o tym Lou? –Zapytał trzymając w dłoniach zatyczkę z lisim ogonem.

-Kupiliśmy podobną w zeszłym miesiącu, jedna z tego rodzaju wystarczy. Wolałbym coś jak to. –Wskazał na duże, różowe dildo.

-To różowe?

-Mhm. –Zarumienił się chłopak.

-Myślę, że będzie dla ciebie idealne skarbie. –Pocałował go czule w czoło.

Louis cieszył się, że może być tak szczery i otwarty ze swoją alfą. Przy kasie Harry dorzucił do zakupów jeszcze błyszczącą zatyczkę analną, która, jak twierdził, będzie wyglądać idealnie z koronkową bielizną.

Potem jeszcze raz czule pocałował swoją omegę, by następnie nosić za nim torby z ciężkimi zakupami.

***

 

Harry siedział z torbami przed eleganckim butikiem, czekając na Louisa, sprawdzał maile z firmy. Zaczynało być późno, Harry zaczął się niecierpliwić, bo Louis naprawdę nie znał umiaru jeśli chodziło o zakupy. Oczywiście Harry kochał go rozpieszczać, ale był już zmęczony i wolałby poprzytulać się, oglądając jakiś film.

Uniósł wzrok, by zlokalizować Lou, nie spodziewał się zobaczyć szatyna opierającego się o kasę, flirtującego z młodym sprzedawcą.

Chłopak kręcił palcem w swoich karmelowych włosach, a wysoki blondyn w uniformie był zdecydowanie za blisko.

Harry jako typowa alfa, od razu wstał z miejsca. Podszedł do Louisa mocno łapiąc go za biodra, zrobił to celowo, żeby chłopak syknął z bólu i żeby zostały tam ślady jego palców.

-Nie za dobrze się bawisz Louis?

-Harry-

-Płacisz i wychodzimy, poproś pana, żeby wszystko ładnie zapakował, huh? –Warknął Harry, patrząc prosto w przestraszone oczy sprzedawcy. Louis drżał pod jego dotykiem.

Zapłacili, a Harry pociągnął Louisa za ramię w stronę toalet.

-Harry-

-Myślałem, że masz lepszy gust Louis, on nawet nie był alfą, to jakaś nędzna beta, lubisz takich? Zadowolisz się byle czym?

-Harry to niepraw-

-Ciii, nic nie mów Louis, nie wydaje mi się żebym ci pozwolił.

Harry był bardzo zaborczy. Wiedział, że to jego wielka wada, bo czasami potrafił być wyjątkowo nieznośny, ale nic nie poradzi na to, że chciał mieć kogoś tak wspaniałego jak Louis, tylko dla siebie.

Mężczyzna wprowadził jej do jednej z kabin w toalecie, na szczęście nikogo innego tam nie było. Harry obrócił Louisa tyłem do siebie i złapał jego nadgarstki w swoją dłoń.

Kiedy szatyn usłyszał szelest papierowej bibuły, już wiedział co go czeka.

-Tak świetnie się składa Louis, że kupiliśmy tą śliczną zatyczkę, myślę, że przyda się już teraz. Pamiętaj masz być cicho, nie chcesz chyba, żeby ktoś cię tutaj usłyszał? –Sapał nad uchem chłopaka.

Wyjął błyszczący plastik z opakowania i podsunął Louisowi pod usta. Chłopak wziął zatyczkę do buzi, zostawiając na niej dużo śliny, Harry zdjął z niego spodnie i bieliznę, splunął w dół, aby ślina spłynęła po wejściu szatyna. Powoli wsuwał w niego zatyczkę, chłopak syczał na piekące uczucie.

Po kilku minutach, z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem, plastik był już w całości w Louisie. Harry klepnął go raz w pośladek i z powrotem założył mu spodnie.

Zatyczka z każdym krokiem drażniła prostatę Louisa, tak bardzo potrzebował dojść, ale wiedział, że nie może, Harry mu na to nie pozwolił.

Gdyby tego było mało, brunet był na tyle złośliwy, że zaproponował jeszcze wyjście na kawę. Cały czas patrzył na niebieskookiego ze swoim cwaniackim uśmieszkiem, widząc, jak bardzo chłopak się męczy. Najbardziej irytujące było to, że Harry nie odezwał się ani słowem, Louis nie wiedział czego się spodziewać.

***

Wrócili do domu, cały czas milcząc. Harry odezwał się w końcu, każąc Louisowi iść do góry, wziąć kąpiel i iść spać, miał nie wyciągać zatyczki ani się nie dotykać.

Policzki szatyna były pięknie zarumienione, kropla potu spływała spod jego grzywki. Odchodził od zmysłów.

Harry wiedział, że przesadza, ale teraz było już za późno na przeprosiny. Siedział na sofie w ich salonie przeglądając dokumenty z pracy kiedy usłyszał krzyk Louisa. Od razu zerwał się z miejsca i pobiegł do ich sypialni.

-Lou? –Zapytał, zaniepokojony, po to by znaleźć Louisa wijącego się na ich wielkim łóżku. Od razu poczuł charakterystyczny zapach, który za każdym razem wywracał mu w głowie. Cholera, Louis miał gorączkę. -Louis masz gorączkę?

-Mhm. –Wyskamlał chłopak.

-Kurwa mać. –Harry zaczął rozpinać swoją koszulę, momentalnie zrobiło mu się gorąco, zaraz potem rozpiął też spodnie, zostając tylko w bokserkach. Louis leżał nagi na łóżku, z pupą w górze, podpierał się na łokciach. Miał zaciśnięte oczy i jeszcze bardziej czerwoną buzię.

Harry zignorował to, że Louis dostał gorączkę za wcześnie, postanowił, że porozmawiają o tym później.

Podszedł do chłopaka, gładząc jego pupę i plecy w uspokajającym geście.

-Możesz mówić słońce. –Powiedział mu słodko do ucha, na co Louis wypuścił głośno powietrze z ust.

-Hazzy, proszę.

-O ci mnie prosisz skarbie? –Harry dotknął swojego penisa przez materiał bokserek, na widok tak zdesperowanego i niewinnego Louisa, od razu robił się twardy.

-Proszę zrób coś! –Błagał, wiercąc pupą w powietrzu.

-Konkrety Lou. –Brunet docisnął zatyczkę, która pięknie wystawała z wnętrza chłopaka, na co ten jęknął.

-Pieprz mnie Harry, po-potrzebuję cię. –Louis sięgnął za siebie, dotykając umięśnionej piersi Harry’ego, zahaczył o jego wrażliwe sutki.

-O tak Lou, o tak. –Sapnął i zaczął całować kręgosłup chłopaka.

Mężczyzna zniżył się nieco, tak , że teraz jego twarz była przy pupie Louisa. Nie mógł nadziwić się jak pięknie pachnie jego omega. Bez ostrzeżenia polizał delikatną skórę, smakował równie dobrze.

Dłońmi rozchylił jego pośladki i zębami wyjął z niego zatyczkę. Usłyszał charakterystyczne „pop”, na co jego własny penis drgnął z podniecenia.

-Harry-

-Ciii skarbie, ciii. –Uspokajał go.

Dziurka Louisa była idealnie rozciągnięta i błyszczała od płynu. Harry włożył w nią od razu trzy palce, które zmieściły się bez problemu. Widział jak niecierpliwy był Louis więc nie marnując czasu, pozbył się swoich bokserek i ustawił się przed Louisem.

-Chcesz mojego penisa skarbie? Chcesz żebym cię pieprzył? –Zapytał głosem pełnym pożądania.

-Tak, Harr- A! Tak! –Brunet przerwał mu w połowie zdania, wchodząc w niego bez zapowiedzi. Pieprzył go mocno, tak, że rama łóżka obijała o ścianę. Louis jęczał głośno jego imię, nie mogąc przywołać w myślach innego słowa. Harry odgarnął swoje mokre loki za ucho. Trzymał Louisa za biodra, gdzie pojawiały się już siniaki, które zrobił mu w sklepie.

Uderzył o prostatę chłopaka na co ten głośno krzyknął, potem powtarzał ten ruch cały czas, nie zmieniając kąta pchnięć.

-Dojdź dla mnie Louis. –Wysapał, chwytając penisa Lou. Zaczął poruszać nadgarstkiem w górę i w dół. Louis czuł, że wszystko wokół niego wiruje, nie zdążył powiedzieć Harry’emu zanim doszedł, brudząc prześcieradło. Jego mięśnie zaciskały się na penisie Harry’ego, dostarczając mu jeszcze więcej przyjemności.

Mimo tego, że szatyn dopiero co doszedł, jego penis znów był twardy, będzie pewnie przez najbliższe kilkanaście godzin, tak to już jest kiedy omega przechodzi gorączkę.

Harry nie przestawał się poruszać, bo wiedział, że jego ukochany pewnie znów jest twardy i wcale nie chce przestawać.

Niespodziewanie zmienił ich pozycje, łóżko pod nimi trzeszczało.

-Ujeżdżaj mnie Lou. –Powiedział Harry, leżąc teraz na plecach.

Szatyn wziął głęboki wdech i oparł dłonie na klatce piersiowej alfy. Znów zamknął oczy i zaczął poruszać biodrami. Cholera był w tym taki dobry, Harry kochał być ujeżdżanym przez Louisa, idealnie wiedział jak to robić. Jego uda pracowały mocno po obu stronach bioder bruneta.

-Harry-

-Tak skarbie, dojdź, mhm, ja też jestem blisko. –Wysapał Harry.

-Harry! –Krzyknął, ponownie dochodząc. Jego sperma wylądowała na szyi i jaskółkach bruneta.

Po chwili Louis poczuł większe rozciąganie, to znak, że Harry też dochodził. Jego penis zaczął we wnętrzu Louisa, na co ten zaczął głośno jęczeć. Nachylił się i złączył razem ich usta, całując niechlujnie swoją alfę.

Harry przerwał pocałunek i polizał jego ugryzienie na szyi szatyna, to które razem ich związało.

Brunet dochodził jeszcze przez dobre dwadzieścia minut, Louis doszedł w tym czasie jeszcze trzy razy.

-Kocham cię Harry, nawet kiedy jesteś zazdrosny.

-Jesteś tylko mój Louis, pamiętaj, że tylko ja cię tak kocham. -Kiedy oboje byli wykończeni, Harry zdobył resztki energii by pójść do łazienki po mokrą szmatkę i wyczyścić ich ze spermy. Potem oboje zasnęli mocno w siebie wtuleni.


End file.
